


Rocket

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Gladio gets a lap dance and can't keep his hands to himself.





	Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Been a while since I've written a reader insert, so I apologize if I'm a little rusty. This is based on a request for a songfic of Rocket by Beyoncé. Hope you like it!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com!

Gladio didn’t know what to expect that morning when you’d placed a chair in the centre of the living room. He’d just gotten back from his morning jog, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin, the thin fabric of his tank top stretched taut over his muscles. But as you stood in front of him, winking at him over your shoulder as slow, sensual music drifted in the background, he couldn’t help but gulp.

You were wearing nothing but a pair of small shorts that clung to your ass like a second skin and an oversized t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Your hair was tousled, like you’d just gotten out of bed, and you swayed in front of your boyfriend to the rhythm.

“Babe,” Gladio’s voice came out more like a rasp, like he was a man dying of thirst. “What’s the occasion?”

You backed your ass up against him, grinding against his groin as he groaned. “Are you complaining?” You kept your hands on his knees and kept your movements deliberately slow, watching as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

“No,” he managed. “But, uh…can I touch?”

You smirked, sitting so your ass was flush against his growing erection, leaning back so you were flush against his chest. You took his large, calloused hands in yours and brought them up to your breasts, affectionately nuzzling your cheek against his stubble. “Please.”

The music still filled the air as Gladio’s fingers slid down to the hem of your shirt and glided it up your torso, tossing it from your body onto the floor. You weren’t wearing a bra, and your nipples pebbled in the cool air of the room. Gladio’s lips were soft on your neck as his hands massaged your breasts, your hips never ceasing their canting against his centre.

You could feel the swell of his cock against your ass, and wanted nothing more than for it to be inside of you. You lifted yourself off his lap for just a moment, wiggling your shorts and underwear down until they joined the small pile of clothes on the floor.

You went back to straddling Gladio’s lap, wanting to grind up against him again, but his hands on your hips kept you in place.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “You looking for somethin’, babe?”

You nearly huffed, feeling how hard he was as his erection tented his sweatpants. You placed a hand on his chest, the telltale drumming of his heart giving him away as his iron grip kept you from moving.

You bit your lip, leaning closer to his face. “Are you?”

Gladio smirked, seemingly unfazed, not making any effort to shift towards you or close the distance between your mouths. “Baby, I could play this game all day.”

You weren’t so sure you were as patient.

You tilted your head, trying to coax him to kiss you, but he just watched you silently, that smirk never leaving his face. He bucked his hips up just once, enough to bounce you in his lap before he stilled again. You let out a small whine, your fingernails digging into his shoulders. “Gladio…”

You caught the glint of his teeth, that tiny sideways smile that drove you crazy. You’d stared off this game expecting to tease him, to have him writhing underneath you, but somehow, as he always did, he’d turned the tables and left you a wanting mess.

“Beg for it, sweetheart.” His mouth came to your ear, his breath hot against your skin. “You know what I want to hear.”

It would be so easy to just turn your head and pull him in for a kiss, but that wasn’t the game you were playing. You tossed your hair over one shoulder, exposing your bare neck to Gladio. You saw his eyes trace along the contour of your shoulder and you batted your eyelashes at him.

“Please, Daddy?” You slid your nails down his chest, light enough that it was just the tiniest tickle on his skin. His grip faltered for just a moment and you rolled your core against his, earning a hiss from his lips. “Will you fuck me?”

Gladio brought his hand to your folds, running his fingers along your slit. He growled at the wetness, pressing his fingers just barely past your seam. “You’ve been a bad girl, sweetheart,” he growled. “Teasing me first thing in the morning isn’t nice.”

You let out the tiniest sigh at the contact. “Punish me, Daddy,” you mewled. “Teach me a lesson.”

Gladio surged forward in his seat, the hand that was resting on your hip tangling in your hair to drag you into a deep kiss. You pressed your body flush against his, moaning against his lips as his tongue slipped into your mouth at the same time as his fingers started pumping into you.

His thumb toyed with your clit as you bucked on his hand, his mouth trailing down to the soft flesh of your neck. His stubble scratched against you as he nipped and sucked on the tender skin, your body growing hot as he fucked you with his fingers.

“Gladdy,” you panted, palming his erection through his pants. “Please, baby—”

Gladio pulled back for a second to kiss you again, taking your hand and sliding it past the waistband of his sweats. You hummed against his lips at how hard he was in your palm, and you closed your fist tight around his base and tugged up, earning you a groan.

“Want to fuck you so hard,” he gritted as you pumped him again, adjusting his pants so that his erection leapt free. His fingers slipped out of you and you took his hand, slipping the wet digits into your mouth. 

You watched his pupils blow out as your tongue swirled around the pads of his fingers, taking him into your mouth nearly to the knuckle, keeping your eyes on him the whole time.

You let his hand go and it went back to your waist as you took his cock and lined him up with your slick entrance. You watched him as you sank down onto his length, biting down on your lower lip as he stretched you in ways that only he was able.

A sigh escaped your lips as your ass met his thighs, taking all of him in as he filled you to the brink. For all of his teasing and all of his roughness, the way Gladio looked at you never ceased to amaze. He touched you with such reverence when you were joined, his hands running up your sides with such devotion that you were thankful to be sitting down, lest your knees fail you.

“Babe,” he murmured, the deep bass of his voice sending a shiver down your spine. “Kiss me.”

You smiled and leaned into him, the kiss sending heat straight to base of your spine. His tongue slid against yours slowly, sensually, as his hands on your hips urged you forward. You rode him slowly, your lips remaining on his as his grip on you tightened.

When the steady pace wasn’t enough, you sped up your rhythm slightly, your lips falling away from his in a gasp. Gladio took the opportunity to buck up into you and you let out a moan.

“You like that, baby girl?” he grinned against your mouth, his arms coming to circle around you, pulling you impossibly close to his chest. He did it again, harder this time, keeping himself pressed into you up to the hilt as you whimpered . “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I love it,” you panted, and he thrust into you again. “Take me, Daddy, I need you to fuck me hard.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, and you felt the rumbling of his chest. “You like how my cock fills you up, sweetheart?”

A sharp cant of his hips, a moan escaping your throat.

“Yes.”

He started to fuck you from below, bouncing you in his lap to meet him for every stroke. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he growled as you clung to his shoulders, the sound of slapping skin mixing with your small gasps of pleasure mixing in with the music still drifting in the air. “You drive me fucking crazy. Can never get enough of you.”

You felt the muscles in Gladio’s thighs flexing as his thrusts gained more power, and you leaned your forehead against his, your fingers knotted in his hair.

“Take all of me,” you whispered, your breath mixing together as your heart rates steadily rose. “I love you.”

Gladio claimed your lips in a kiss as he started to fuck you with everything he had. His mouth fell away from yours and you whispered those three words into his ear over and over, the only truth you’d ever known.

You felt your walls starting to flutter as he pummelled you with his cock, his grunts growing louder and louder as he took your hard and fast.

“Gladdy,” you moaned. “I’m gonna come, I’m—”

He wordlessly wedged his hand between your sweat-slicked bodies, catching your clit with his fingers as he furiously started to rub against it. You opened your mouth in a silent scream as he took you apart piece by piece, your body melting into his touch until you were a boneless heap in his arms.

Gladio pushed through your tightness, and you leaned back enough to see the flexing of his jaw. He was close.

You removed his hands from your waist and slid off of him, his cock wet with your slick and rock hard as you knelt between his thighs and took him into your mouth. Gladio’s head fell back with a groan and his hands gripped your hair, guiding you at his desired pace as you hollowed out your cheeks, using your lips and tongue to bring him to completion.

You felt him start to tense, and then he came with a roar, filling your mouth with his seed. You sucked him dry, batting your eyelashes at him as you released the head of his cock from your lips.

Gladio’s hand slid to the back of your neck and he pulled you up, kissing you breathless. His shirt was damp with sweat, his heartbeat still racing in his chest, the rhythm matching yours.

“I love you,” he murmured against your mouth. “You’re incredible.”

You grinned and pecked him on the cheek. “Not a bad way to start your morning, huh, big guy?”

Gladio snorted and rose to stand, bringing you with him. “Not at all. But now it’s time for a shower.”

“Okay,” you nodded, going to gather your clothes from the floor. “What do you want to do when you’re done? I was thinking we could go for breakfast—”

Gladio smacked the clothes from your hand as you went to put them back on, and you shrieked as he tossed you over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing at all.

“I said it was time for a shower, and I thought it was heavily implied that you were joining me,” he stated, making his way to the bathroom as the sound of your laughter filled his ears. “Don’t make me punish you again, babe.”

He set you down on the bathroom counter and you watched him with half-lidded eyes as he peeled the damp tank top from his sculpted torso.

“I don’t know,” you purred, tugging him closer by the band of his sweatpants. “Maybe I haven’t learned my lesson just yet.”


End file.
